No More Drama
by Mystic25
Summary: This is wriiten around a Mary J song, (can't you guess by the title?) It is not fluff, it is a mood piece-Fate has many faces, and Max gets to see her fare share--summarizing this is hard, just read..Rating is for imagery.


TITLE: "No More Drama"  
AUTHOR: Mystic25  
EMAIL: yellowrubberduck31@hotmail.com  
  
SUMMARY: This is *GASP* a song fic. But it uses the entire song in a kinda lyrical story. This music fits Dark Angel pretty well, to learn more, read the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Cameron is the creator behind Max and her world. The grabbing words and powerful verses are credited to Mary J. Blige.   
  
RATING: R for language and imagery, and well the reality of a Post-pulse world. Be advised, this isn't a "light" piece  
  
A/N: Lyrics of the song will be in between the stars *** and this piece is all about mood.  
Virus not included, still know it's there, but vacations are good.  
  
A/N #2: This is NOT a M/Z piece, I don't do those. Content focuses on brother/sister aspect of pair. little bits of M/L are mixed in here though.   
  
*****  
  
/opening piano chords of the theme to: "Young and the Restless" on a grand piano/  
  
"So tired, tired of these drama  
No more, no more  
I wanna be free  
I'm so tired, so tired..."/sythenthasizing beat booms as words end/  
  
*****  
  
"Honey, I want all the suga you have" he leered at her from the alley. The clouds were gray overhead, about to drop their offerings on the world.   
  
The youth stood, taunting, leering, not recognizing her for a person, a living, breathing woman with feelings outside her need to screw, or the curve of her body. She was an object in his eyes.  
  
"Suga and spice thing about gurls is a lie," the woman known as "Max" to all that knew her returned. She was not one to be messed with. Hers was a hard stare, and hands that knew the feeling of neck snaps and mortallic grips.   
  
But the prowler couldn't see beyond the scope of his eyes, roaming all over her. The low cut shirt, tight on her, a second skin hidden underneath a down covered fleece. "Not wid you"  
a hand, his, cracked and filthy with his "trade" crystals under the nails, reached out-messing with her hair. "You'z so niicee I could taste it-"  
  
*****  
/beat ends, vocals of singer Mary J come in/  
  
"Broken heart again  
Another lesson learn  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burn"  
  
*****  
  
Max did then what automatically sprung to her mind-she fought back. A soldier my training never left her even after two escapes. Hell maybe was molded out of its steel walls and structures, but Manticore had trained her, was a part of her- and was something she could not run from.  
  
A shadow cast over the groper's features when he felt the sting of a foot connecting with his face. Crack of the cartilage in his nose. Blood coming out. Angry eyes now bugged out of the hairless head.  
  
"Bitch!" the words were meant to sting, to scare. "Pretty still drinks blood" a knife drawn in the air, catching the light from an unknown source.  
  
*****  
  
"Gotta count on me  
Cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine"  
  
*****  
  
She ducked, dodged, the knife never once cutting or tearing an inch of her flesh. Something grabbed her from behind "Not today baby girl, we finish what you started"   
  
A wall quickly met his back, flipping him onto the ground. "We are" a voice of defiance.  
One that said "finish this "dick-shit"  
  
More came, like vultures around fresh meat. "Where'd a thing like you learn how to fight?"  
she was jumped again, he went the same way as the others.  
  
"Girl Scouts" a quip, she was famous for them, bucking off another attacker.  
  
Blood, not her own stained her fingers, the ones that cracked bones. She didn't think off it, fighting purely on instinct. Left right, the fell flies, with salt bringing them back to life each time, making them want more. They wouldn't be taken down by a woman. She was thrown on her back  
  
"Get off her son-of-a-bitch!" a new voice, another man. Blonde, shaved in a crew cut. Fighting in defense, for her, a stranger.  
  
He didn't know, didn't understand that she could fight on her own, she had been training for moments like these since she was little. He was a rarity in a hard world, one who helps at high stakes.  
  
"Who axed you punk?" the bald one gripped the newcomer by the collar. "I say what *I* find is mine"  
  
"She doesn't like you, isn't it obvious?" words of wisdom to someone who killed his share of men for saying things of this nature. "Let the lady leave"  
  
Max threw the one off her again, the wall was his next stop.  
  
Anger fueled his step. A knife wielded again, this time hitting its mark. A tearing sound, as flesh cut and blood dripped. Max was down again, a slash across her breastbone. Her shirt was torn, leaking crimson.  
  
The one above her sneered hatefully "No more playin' bitch-"  
  
He was thrown off, by the nameless man. Slammed again into the wall, "I said back off man. You're fuckin' sick callin' women bitches, hurtin' them because they tell you off"  
  
A hand in Max's line of sight-"You okay ma'am?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)"  
No More Drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again"  
  
*****  
  
She took the hand, he pulled her up "Don't worry about me, I take care of that"  
  
"Watch yourself more" he was thrown against the wall himself, hard. "This your girl, punk?"  
  
"Don't matter" came his response, brave soul, brave stupid soul.  
  
Another knife, a larger one, a machete, a looming blade waved around the air.  
"You on the wrong side of the tracks little man" the blade moved, pricking the side of his neck "Gonna bleed you out."  
  
Max was yanked at again "You get more "special treatment" doll face" sour breath on her ear, a hand moved to grope-  
  
"Not that kinda gurl" crunching sound as she gripped his neck in a un-human strong hold  
"You really don't want what I have to offer"  
  
The silent sky spoke. Rain, droplet by droplet, dripped down on the world.  
  
"You stumbled on the wrong place dude" a punch to the abdomen left him breathless. Another followed suit.  
  
*****  
  
"What a player fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Nowhere and all the time  
You wouldn't be around"  
  
*****  
  
"Too much boys?" Max stood above them, rain leaking blood out of her wound, staining the concrete.  
  
A scream, a split second turn and she saw, the knife, cutting deep into flesh. But, not her own-his.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch!" lightning fast movements grabbed the knife out of his hand, "You never learn!" he meet his old friend, the wall welcomed him back with an angry thud.  
  
*****  
  
"Or maybe I like the stress  
Cause I was young and restless  
But there was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more"  
  
*****  
  
"Buddy-" she touched him through the rain. His life fluid leaking out from one wound, two, five "Hang on 'kay?"  
  
"Hurt you anymore?" the stranger still didn't think of himself  
  
"Worry about yourself guy, I'm okay. Had worse" a phone, reassuring even though her stomach turned.   
  
He didn't move  
  
"Hey!" a slap, gentle but authoritative "What'd I just say, don't die on me!" another sting.  
  
"You hit great" he grinned through the haze of pain, and the weather "fighter"  
  
"Only on off nights" she came back, engaging him in conversation.  
  
The others had left him, left him for dead. Not brave fighters at all, cowards, fucking running away with their tails between their legs at what they did.  
  
"Think about something else" Max had to shout above the rain "Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Life story?" a half choked voice  
  
"Something like that" she pressed hands against the wounds "Married?"  
  
"No" eyes looked up to her "you? if-*choke* "lucky guy"  
  
"Me neither" compliment was unexpected   
  
"Why not, you're great." choking again  
  
*****  
  
"No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
Nooone's gonna make me hurt again"  
  
*****  
  
"Haven't found anyone, I guess." rain made her hair clumpy ("No it's not, you looked beautiful in it, in fact you were the most beautiful woman there" "You like her don't you?" "Who?" "Max" "I don't know what you're talking about" "Face it gurl, you love Logan")   
  
"You will" for the age on his features, his eyes and voice seemed much older. "You have that suave" the words maybe older, but the voice still dripped with youth and sass.  
  
"Most guys find it offensive to their manhood" what a conversation, in light of all that happened "When a gurl kicks ass, they kinda feel threatened"  
  
"Guess that's what happened today" blood now dribbled down his lips, reminding them of where they were.   
  
/Lung must be punctured/ She was forever a soldier first, acutely aware of the injuries afflicted with weapons. "Can't work if they don't have manhood to spare"  
  
He laughed, this woman who he barely knew, had just met today-she mesmerized him. A beauty by any standards, with eyes that would make puddles of mighty men, and humor and wit to give her dimension beyond that of just a pretty face. "All this time we've been spending together-" he knew how to joke as well "and I never asked for your name"  
  
"You go first" Max returned  
  
"Ladies always first"  
  
"I'm not a lady, sorry." her voice was hard, ice, when she wanted it to be.   
  
"Ray" he coughed again "Plain and simple"  
  
"I'm Max" the water dripped off her hair. /"It doesn't stand for anything"/  
  
Short and to the point, "Max" she didn't give a longer version of the name, no "Maxine",  
the name was her, three letters, no more. "Nice to meet you"  
  
  
*****  
  
"No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin everynight)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind"  
  
*****  
  
"You gonna tell me where you really learned all those moves?" he couldn't feel his body anymore. The rain was ruthless. Max didn't seem to mind it, even though she was hurt as well.  
  
"Picked them up somewhere" she used her body as a shield, to keep rain off him "EMS will be here soon I guess. Called about ten minutes ago"  
  
"Slow's city's middle name" he tried to touch her injury, but she pinned him back down "Lie still Ray, you busted stuff wide open"  
  
"What bout you?" more blood on his chin.  
  
"This?" she touched it, hardly feeling "It's just flesh, cold's made it numb" blood was dried against it.   
  
She didn't even appear to be very cold, even with just a down vest. He lay freezing, on the side of the alley.  
  
"Here" she seemed to read his mind, down landed softly on his chest. "Shock isn't nice-"  
  
"No" Ray looked at her "You keep it on. I'm layered, you'll get hypothermia or something with just that little t-shirt"  
  
"Not cold enough for that" she was a snapdragon of comebacks, this young woman.  
  
"Thanks" it was all he could say. The rain did nothing to lessen the beauty of her face, the way her eyes looked at him, keeping safe a stranger who had stumbled her way.   
  
"You always save people you don't know?" the snappy-ness was gone. Her eyes were two orbs seeking knowledge.  
  
"I do" /being chivalrous when you're down, nice/  
  
"Great short term life plan" snapdragon was back.   
  
"Carpe diem's only a day remember?" he could dish it out as well.  
  
Max kinda laughed.  
  
"What?" Ray wanted to know what got this woman to smile, really show a moment of letting her well-built wall down.  
  
"Convo" a pause "Sound's almost like my brother talkin' /"Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah" "We're you born a prick?" /  
  
"Didn't get along?"  
  
"We broke off from each other after times got hard" /"She's going back to Seattle"  
"But Lydec-" "she doesn't care"/ her voice had turned softer mentioning her genetic tie.  
  
Ray sensed the change "You two ever meet up again?"  
  
/"You're in my unit" "Zack it's me, it's Max"/ "Little bit ago" spilling guts to a total stranger was weird for her, but he opened a doorway  
  
*****  
  
"Uh, it feel so good  
When you let go  
Avoid these drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain"  
  
*****  
  
Ray was hurting still, but he listened to Max, because even if she didn't know it she was opening something to him that was locked in a hard box in her psyche.  
  
"We just talked, got stuff out in the open" /"This is you in there, you saved me" "I love you Maxie"/   
  
Softer still her voice. "Nice to know the men in your life, are there any others-?" here he was dying and he still felt the rush of a beautiful woman. Fate, or chance, or Deities had chanced him upon her.  
  
She wasn't so quick to answer, hope glimmered in him /She is drop dead gorgeous, and has a character to match. Rarer then diamond's in the ruff, exotic and haunting all at once./  
  
"I-" she seemed to collect her thoughts "know someone" /"You're a spy?" "A girl's gotta make a living" "Thank God"/  
  
Still there was hope, she didn't say she HAD someone. "Are-*cough* you two close?"  
  
/"Stay with me" "I'm not going anywhere" "I'm going back, I have to be there for him"  
"Logan I'm sorry" "No, this isn't bad, we can fix this-" "You miss him don't you?"   
"You're as much a part of my family as they are"/   
  
She still didn't answer, but Ray could see it in her eyes. Chocolate brown changed ever so slightly.   
  
Blood leaked more out of his body, knives resided in side of him  
  
"Where the fuck is EMS?" strong her voice, commanding. Getting water out of a stone was no obstacle for her.  
  
*****  
  
"Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So bye your happiness"  
  
*****  
  
"RAY!" she screamed like a commando "I will kick you ass if you give up on me now!" frantic movements. Cold leather gloves pressed harder against him, he jumped at bit at their emitting temperature.  
  
His green eyes looked up, "Max-" *raspy cough* -"you're bleeding" he tried to touch again, but she held him back down. "Lie still, I'll take care of it" she placed his hands under hers "hold it there, hafta apply steady pressure"  
  
A tearing sound, she ripped a leg of her pants, placing against the laceration. Quick and precise movements in her hands, skilled in what they were doing.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't know  
Only God knows where the story is  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whatever we win or loose  
And I choose to win"  
  
*****  
  
She placed her hands back on top of his, helping keep the blood flow in "just a little longer, 'kay?"  
  
Steam came from her mouth, the air had grown considerably colder, rain dropping the temperature as a rock falls off a cliff. Still she didn't seem to mind.   
  
"I'll hang in there" he coughed  
  
"S'all I ask" a smile on her face, small, but still there. "Thanks, for commin' to save me"  
  
"Even if you didn't need it" he was honest. She was kicking and knocking down all by herself. But he still felt an "obligation" to help her, he was raised that way.  
  
Whirr of sirens soon approached. Blue, Red, Blue.   
  
EMS in blue-no, EMS in this city wore black then wha-   
  
"Hand's in the air!" a bark, and order.  
  
"What the hell is this?" she turned, officers, Seattle PD, next to their cruisers blocking off the alley  
  
"Do it smart mouth, on your feet now!"  
  
Before she could, an officer yanked on her. "Stay there!"  
  
  
  
"Sir can you hear me?" another officer knelt next to Ray, who tried to cough out words  
  
"She's not *he coughed blood* the word's not coming.  
  
Max fought again, against those who didn't understand "Get off!" she was thrown again to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
"No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)"  
  
****  
  
"Merit, give me a hand-"   
  
Electric shock, a prod in her side.   
  
"Don't understand-"  
  
"Sir calm down" an O2 mask was over his face by a medic, stopping his words.  
  
"Damn girl's strong" he was on her, grinding her wound into the dirt. "You just making it worse" handcuffs were on her wrists. Her adrenaline rush was wearing off.  
  
"Let's go" she was hauled to her feet "Ray how is he?" she spoke to know one in particular.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will-"  
  
"He's gonna make it isn't he?"  
  
"Ma'am, I'd advise you to not say anything more until you can speak to a lawyer"  
  
****  
  
"No more, no more, No more, no more"  
  
****  
  
It loomed at her, the prison. She had been here before, once-for another reason no one understood. /"How much a little thing like you worth nowadays?"/  
  
"Let's go"   
  
An escort down a long, steel hall. Whistles from every direction  
  
"Chiquita!"  
  
"You can be my cell mate sweet thing!"  
  
This is where it all started, with cries like this.   
  
Cell door was unlocked "I'd advise you to re-think your story before you get yourself in more hot water. Never seen such sloppy 409's"  
  
"Bite me" she was pushed into the cell  
  
"With pleasure chica" the patron in the next cell leered at her.  
  
She was back, imprisoned in another place with steel walls. A body cavity search robbed her of everything but her clothes and her name. /"State your designation" "Kiss my transgenic ass!" "How long can X5's last without food?" "Three weeks" "Put her in for a week"/ The place reeked of alcohol and vomit.  
  
The cut on her body had most likely gotten infected; she hadn't gotten to clean herself up. Dirt and grit had been milled into it like so much Columbian Supreme in a coffee grinder.  
  
*****  
  
"No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every night)"  
  
*****  
  
Metal against metal. An officer knocked on the bars. She didn't even look up. "You don't want an attorney present? It'll just lessen your chances"  
  
"Sure that would disappoint you" the wall opposite her was her focal point. She folded her legs under her body on the bunk's filthy mattress.  
  
"We're running the knives we found at the scene for prints now, if they match it's ten years minimum, the dude almost died"  
  
"I was there"  
  
"You could've killed him"  
  
"But I didn't" she didn't take her eyes off the wall /" Where they are no punishments-*snap* silence. "You know why we have to do this" "Shut up!"/  
  
"Fine, but do say I didn't offer"  
  
Her back hurt, the wound stung like hell. Shouldn't she have gotten that one phone call?  
  
Ray, was he? did he make it? She never got to look. A stranger, but he didn't deserve to die.  
  
*****  
  
"No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning)"  
  
*****  
  
It was colder in here then out on the street. Water dripped off her hair, her shoes. There was even some in her ear. It sloshed and buzzed -  
  
/"They're going to take him again Maxie," Jack was dragged away by his arms in the throes of tremors/  
  
A noise, a new one, she didn't recognize it.  
  
"Sgt! Get down here!"  
  
Shoes clicked. Why did everything sound so far away to her?  
  
"God almighty, call someone-" the cell door opened-Why?  
  
Another hand on her "Get EMS over here now-"  
  
*****  
  
"No drama, no more in my life"  
  
*****  
  
/"We believe in you! Why don't you answer us!" Ben stretched his hands towards the heavens, crying for the Blue Lady to answer./   
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"20ish year old hispanic female, slash across her breastbone, no evidence of it hitting bone. Started seizing about fifteen minutes ago at the prison."  
  
"Anything started en route?"  
  
"Tried, but nothing cuts it, she didn't respond to the drugs packed in the rig. She must've been outside for a while, body is like ice"   
  
A jingle "Can someone get this cuff off her?"  
  
"She's a suspect in a stabbing"  
  
"I don't care, I can't work with this in the way. On my count, one two-"  
  
"What's her basal temp?"  
  
"89.2"  
  
"Too cold for me, get a thermal blanket in here-"  
  
"Think Stenson used if for that stab wound that came in-"  
  
"Guy's in surgery, he's not using it, get it."  
  
*****  
  
"No more drama, no more drama"  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, you need to stay out of the ER"  
  
"I gotta watch her"  
  
"The woman's unconscious, she's not going anywhere anytime soon. Let us do our job."  
  
"She still hasn't stopped Dr. Veston, we're running out of drugs"  
  
/"Tryptophan, that's what's in milk huh?" "Yeah, it helps stop these"/  
  
"Shit, she's gonna have a cardiac episode if we can't get these under control. Do we have her history?"  
  
"All her effects are down at the police station"  
  
"Tell that officer to get them here, we need more information on her"  
  
"Shit, she's starting to vomit, get a emesis and roll her"  
  
"Got some sort of weird tattoo on her neck. Original"  
  
/"Guevara, Max Guevara, it say's so right here on my sector pass" "No you don't have a name, only a number"/  
  
"Start her on 20 cc's of Tegretol-"  
  
"We don't know if she suffers from Grand Mals-"  
  
"We're running out off options, just do it!"  
  
*****  
  
"No more drama, no more drama"  
  
*****  
  
"It's still not working"  
  
"Effects are in"   
  
"How's her temp?"  
  
"Dropped down to 87, she's loosing body heat faster then we can supply it. We need to get a handle on these shakes"  
  
"We're pushing all the drugs we have, say anything on the effects?"  
  
"Just a sector pass, her name's Max Guevara. No driver's license, no insurance, no nothing. Like she's wanted to stay off the radar."  
  
"BP's dropping"  
  
*****  
  
"NO. MORE. DRAMA"  
  
*****  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"Thought you were with the stab wound Sam"  
  
"Surgeon's finishing off with him. Lost some blood, lung was punctured slightly, but they got it. He'll hurt for a while, but he'll make it."  
  
"Great"  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"Don't know yet. Think she's a suspect in this stabbing, she's been seizing for almost thirty minutes. Surprised brain readouts are still relatively in normal range, everything else is haywire."  
  
"Let's take a look shall we *pause*-Max?"  
  
/"Is he dying?" "It's touch and go" "Please tell me" "Sam, you have to help him"/  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Never mind that, take out the drips-"  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"Just do it, take out everything except the saline and get me 50 cc's of Tryptophane"  
  
"What's a seizure patient going to do with a milk protein?"  
  
"Just get it"  
  
"You know what you're doing Sam?"  
  
*****  
  
"NO. MORE. DRAMA (I'm tired of all this drama)  
NO. MORE. DRAMA"  
*****   
  
/"Without her medication, seizures get bad enough, she could slip into a coma and die"/  
  
"Officer, you have to leave!"  
  
"Just spoke to Mr. Fontez, told us that he found her being harassed by some local thugs, tried to help, and both got jumped. Her prints weren't on the weapon, she's not a suspect anymore"  
  
"Great, I'm sure that if she makes it she'll be happy, but we need to get back to work"  
  
"Hang on Max" the needle broke her skin. Sam waited "How's her BP?"  
  
"It's going up, shaking stopping too, how did you-"  
  
"She has a deficiency in seratonin. I've treated her before, and Tryp has worked well"  
  
"Good call, let's get this wound patched up and turn up the heat on her"  
  
****  
  
"NO. MORE. DRAMA (I'm tired of all this drama)  
NO. MORE. DRAMA ( tired of waking me up in the morning)"  
  
****  
  
"Basal's back up to 94, still not great, but it's getting there, keep her on warm fluids and some O2 until she clears 97" the gurney moved down the hall into room 102  
  
"Hey how is she?" Ray was already there, the drugs made him groggy but he was still awake.  
  
"Fine, surprised you woke up from meds so early, thought you'd be down for the count all night."  
  
"I'm full of surprises. They told me what happened. Tried to tell EMS-"  
  
"Yea, it was kind of a mess. Feel bad for her, having to go through so much in one night.   
How about you, not hurting beyond the norm?"  
  
"Sore"  
  
"Thirty stitches and muscle reconstruction will do it to ya everytime. But you have something in common"  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Only twelve. Laceration only broke the skin. Gave us a scare in the ER, but she's gonna make it"  
  
"Strong" he rasped, but it wasn't as desolate sounding as before.  
  
"She a friend?"  
  
"Never saw her before today."  
  
"Fate thing huh?" a smile from the ER nurse "Some women like that whole "shining armor" thing.  
  
"Not sure about her-"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Oh hey Sam, heard about your call, nice work"  
  
"Thanks, Got someone who'd like to see guest number two"  
  
Ray saw someone step out from the shadows "I appreciate your call Sam, and for catching it early before-"  
  
"I know you did Logan. You and Max have the biggest scare factors on each other"  
  
"So she'll be fine?"  
  
"Yeah. Her wound wasn't that serious, there was only a minor infection from all the dirt she rolled around in, got her on antibiotics to clear it up. Her temp is a few degrees below normal, but she should be coming back up soon."  
  
Ray saw the way the man looked at Max. Eyes that searched for only one-her.  
  
*****  
  
"She's okay"   
  
The man looked over at Ray, still holding her hand.  
  
"The police fucked up with her charge, but I'm sure you know that."  
  
Logan looked at Max again, and back at her "roommate".  
  
"She saved my life, kept me from loosing it out there after those punks roughed us up. Even with her own injuries."  
  
*****  
  
/"You will have nothing left, and then 452, you will be mine." "He's here because of you"  
"So strong, the heart of a martyr" "Are any of the other organs damaged?" "No ma'am"  
"Prep her for harvesting" "Please, don't let them take me" "Tinga I'm sorry-/  
  
*****  
  
"No more drama in my life"  
  
*****  
  
She awoke with a gasp, vision blurred, things jumped at her. Cold was at her.  
  
"Max?" a hand, she jumped, sprung like a tiger, a hunter at ready.  
  
"It's me, calm down"  
  
Ray? He was alive, staring at her in a bed, a hospital bed. But the hand wasn't his.  
  
Blue eyes, glasses, they stared at her.  
  
"You're okay. The police cleared you from the charges."  
  
Logan, he sat here, touching her.  
  
*****  
  
"So tired, tired of these drama"  
  
*****  
  
She didn't say anything, looking around, the weather was gray and dark. She yanked the O2 mask off her face, breathing in the stale hospital air.  
  
/"Manticore is built to survive" "But at what price Sir?"/  
  
"Max?" Logan touched her again, on her face  
  
She lowered her eyes again. One tear dropped, then two, twenty. A storm out side, and one inside.  
  
He touched her as she began to cry more, emotion rushing out of her like waves.  
  
She pulled closer, wanting a release from Hell, seeking sanctuary from him.  
  
The rain now came in torrents outside, slapping against the outside windows.  
  
Logan didn't know what else to do, so he touched her, taking in her agony.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh no more, no more drama, no more drama-  
/"Young and the Restless" theme starts up again, growing quieter/  
  
*****  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
*****  
  
END  
  
This is a little thick, but the lyrics of the song spoke to me this way. It has depth and emotion, and it isn't exactly a happy piece, but it's a strong one. I listened to it a few times while I wrote this, to keep the mood. R/R please. 


End file.
